


12 Days of Cartinelli

by notbrianna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna





	12 Days of Cartinelli

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…a note.

When Angie woke up on the morning of December 11 she was not expecting anything really special. The Rockefeller Tree wasn’t scheduled to be lit, it wasn’t her birthday, and Peggy hadn’t said anything about going anywhere overnight. So she could be forgiven for almost missing the handwritten note that Peggy had somehow affixed to the bathroom mirror.

Angie, darling, I look forward to an evening (the 23rd) ‘in’ with you, if you are amenable.

Love, Peggy. There was a postscript asking her to circle either yes or no. She searched for something to write with (because, really? Who brings pens and pencils into the bathroom with them?) and circled yes.

–

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me… two empty glasses, and a note.

Angie had just about forgotten that Peggy having plans for them for the 23rd. Even if she had it probably wouldn’t have occurred to her to expect to hear much more about it so far away from the day. And it certainly wouldn’t have occurred to her to expect to see two empty champagne flutes with a note laying on top of one of them.

Angie, darling, how do you feel about Schnapps with dinner?

–

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…three dinner options and a note.

When Angie went walked into the bathroom on the morning of December 13 the glasses were still there along with a new note (she knew it was a new note because yesterday’s note was on the right side of the glass and today’s was on the left). Today’s note wished Angie luck on her audition tonight. There was a postscript that listed three different entrees and asked her to please circle one. This time there was a pencil provided.

–

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four fashion magazines and a note.

Underneath the glasses (that Angie suspected that Peggy had specifically ordered be left where they were) was a stack of exactly four fashion magazines. Today’s note, which had been affixed to the mirror again, told her that if she wanted to experiment with new ‘dos’ for their special night ‘in’ now would be the time to do so. (“not that there’s anything wrong with the way you usually do your hair,” the note said, but because she understood that “sometimes people might want to wear their hair in new hairstyles on occasions deemed special.”)

–

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me a five minute conversation, and a note.

On the morning of December 15, Angie didn’t have get the chance to read any notes that Peggy might have left for her because she was running late for work. They did manage to have a whole five minute conversation around lunchtime, so that made up for it.

–

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six tubes of lipstick, and a note.

When Angie went into the bathroom she noticed that there was something in the champagne flutes. Upon closer inspection Angie found that the two flutes had three tubes of lipstick each.. Today’s note hoped that the lipstick found her well and said that the director who passed her up was an idiot.

–

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…seven pairs of stockings and a note.

There were seven pairs of stockings waiting for Angie this morning. It was only six days after Peggy left her a note, five days after two empty flutes (which haven’t moved since), four days after exactly three dinner options, three days after receiving four fashion magazines, two days after having a five minute conversation, and one day after each of those said champagne flute had had three tubes of lipstick placed in each one (for a total of six) did Angie realize what was going on.

–

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… eight conflicting feelings and a note.

If Angie had to guess the number of feelings at play this morning she would say there were probably about eight. She would then laugh herself stupid about the irony (irony?) of the universe getting in on the fun. Part of her was just dying to see what Peggy had planned for today, part of her was chastising herself for assuming that Peggy was even planning a twelve-day extravaganza, while yet another part wondered how she could possibly compete with that (and so on and so forth).

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…nine lively options for music, and a note.

Today’s note was longer than all the others– or rather the postscript was. It listed nine fast-paced songs that they might dance to on their night ‘in’ without fear of stepping on someone and ending up (through a series of convoluted events far too specific to have been improvised) in a bar fight.

–

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten choices of slow music, and a note.

The postscript on today’s note was technically shorter than the one from yesterday, despite having more options for music (slow this time).

–

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…eleven pieces of candy and a note.

Angie actually saw Peggy leaving the bathroom this morning, obviously chewing on something. Angie knew exactly what was happening. There, on the counter, was a box of what was supposed to be a dozen chocolates. Today’s note was hastily scrawled on the little piece of paper where the twelfth chocolate was supposed to go.

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… twelve red roses, and a note.

The day finally arrived and Angie was as confident as she could hope to be in both the gift she had chosen (which wasn’t this elaborate by a longshot) and in the outfit she had chosen for the evening. There was a note on the bathroom mirror telling her that there was a surprise waiting for her in the kitchen. Angie finished her business in record time and she wasn’t disappointed. There, on the kitchen table, were a dozen red roses in a vase with another note nestled among the flowers reading:

Tonight’s the night! I hope this evening is as magical for you as I’m sure it will be for me.

Love,

Peggy

Angie reread the note about six times before tucking it back into the flowers and rushing off to work so that her day could be over that much quicker.


End file.
